marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Behold, the Mandroids!
| image = Behold_the_Mandroids.jpg | date = September 27, 2010 (Online) October 12, 2010 (Television) | ep_num = M 06 | writer = Brandon Auman | director = Vinton Heuck | guest = | prev = Thor the Mighty (Micro-Episode) | next = Hulk Versus the World (Micro-Episode) }} Having stopped HYDRA and saved the world, Iron Man must confront Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. for also using his technology. Story Following his fight with the , the looms over the building. On the ground, six stand in front of . Overhead, two s fly over the ruined building. Inside his suit, Tony tells not to wake him ever again while he scans the armored S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers. The suit's powers on and Iron Man asks how the 's power level is doing. JARVIS tells him that it is at 26.2% and is recharging. He informs Iron Man that it should be ready to use in two minutes if he does not expend too much power. The Mandroids tell Iron Man to stand down. The armored hero tells them that unless they're going to thank him for saving the UN, he won't. The squad tells him that he is to come with them. Iron Man refuses. JARVIS informs him that the unibeam is at 52%. Iron Man has his scan the Mandroids. JARVIS scans the different layers of the lead Mandroid until he gets down to the pilot inside. He informs Iron Man that parts of the use technology. In the Helicarrier, and watch Iron Man on the display. They hear him call out to the Mandroids asking who built the suits. Maria tells Fury that the hero just scanned the squad and wonders why. Fury orders him to speak to Iron Man, and have the Mandroids stand down. He doesn't want to start a fight between the armored men. When Maria questions him Fury yells at her. Iron Man approaches the Mandroids asking again where their armor came from. The lead Mandroid orders the others to back away. Behind the group, a drill pops up from beneath a pile of debris. JARVIS warns Iron Man as he tries asking again. He sees the Dreadnought pop up and prepares to fire his . The Mandroids take it as a sign of aggression and open fire on him. Iron Man holds up his arms to protect his body from the blasts. The Mandroids fan out to blast him. The Dreadnaught stands behind the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers. It then walks towards the unknowing group. Iron Man then blasts two of the Mandroids down giving him a clear shot to the Dreadnought. He then fires his Unibeam. The blast goes through the Mandroids and strikes the Dreadnought. It appears to "scream" as it is obliterated. The blast knocks Iron Man and the Mandroids back. Iron Man continues firing the Unibeam, digging a trench in the ground from the force of the blast. The Dreadnought explodes and Iron Man stops. He crouches to the ground, tired from the battle. Inside, the system reboots and his HUD comes back online. However, outside his glowing eyes flicker. He stands and walks over to a fallen Mandroid whose armor is sparking. As he nears, the Mandroid groans and looks over at him. Iron Man asks if he is alright. Inside, the video display goes in and out. The man sees Iron Man reaching down to "borrow" something from his helmet. In the Helicarrier, the display goes to . Maria informs Fury that they lost all the feeds. She tells him she is trying to get a fix on Iron Man's location. Fury hears thumping and knows where he is. He looks back to see the floor being welded. A blast forces the broken piece of metal up. Iron Man flies through the hole. He flies to the top of the room and orders Fury to explain something. He throws a Mandroid helmet at Fury's feet. He lands accusing Fury of stealing his technology. The display behind Fury shows the UN building and the fallen . Maria then points a gun at Iron Man's head. She orders him to move away from Director Fury so she can put him under arrest. Behind them, dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. officers stand ready with their guns pointed at Iron Man. Maria orders them to open fire if Iron Man moves. Fury then orders them all to stand down. She tells him that he attacked the Mandroids. Fury responds that Iron Man saved the Mandroids and reminds her that he saved the United Nations. He again orders them to stand down. After a moment's hesitation, Maria reluctantly relents and the others follow her lead. Iron Man once again accuses Fury of using his technology for the purposes of war. Fury reminds him that Stark has been selling them weapons for years. He says that S.H.I.E.L.D. just combined the two. Iron Man says that Fury twisted his technology. He walks closer to him accusing him of letting the twisted technology leak to HYDRA. Fury asks what he means by that. Iron Man's head comes in close and he accuses Fury of knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. was hacked. He points out that the Dreadnaughts were very similar to the Mandroids. Maria speaks up saying that the Mandroids save lives, and that's what S.H.I.E.L.D. does. She claims that when Stark withholds resources from them, he's just inadvertently helping enemies like HYDRA. Iron Man claims that weapons won't help and only make matters worse. Fury berates Iron Man for the idea saying that things couldn't get much worse. He points out that HYDRA has advance technology, s are appearing everywhere, and monsters like the rampage across the globe. He claims that they need Tony Stark and his technology than the armored superhero. He tells Iron Man that he's only one person. Fury jabs his finger into his chest saying he cannot solve all their problems alone. Iron Man states that he is more than qualified to handle it all on his own. The two stare each other down. Iron Man finally turns and walks away saying that he'll get his technology back on his own. He approaches the armed S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers and they once again raise their weapons. Iron Man looks back asking if Fury wants to fight. Fury nods and the men lower their weapons. Iron Man walks through the group and out the door. He tells Fury that the HYDRA soldiers are still unconscious on the ground waiting for them. He leaves and the door closes behind him. Once he's gone, Maria speaks up but Fury interrupts. He says that HYDRA got into their systems. He orders Maria to find and stop the leak. She runs out of the room. Fury turns back towards the screen and demands to speak to the . Iron Man flies away from the still hovering Helicarrier and over the UN building. He looks down to see two jets landed with personnel walking about. On the ground, a technician repairs a damaged Mandroid who is sitting with his helmet off. Another Mandroid watches over the HYDRA soldiers being ed and loaded onto one of the planes. One captured HYDRA soldier stops and watches Iron Man fly overhead. smiles as the hero leaves. A S.H.I.E.L.D. pushes the man ordering him to keep moving. He informs the group that they are heading to the . The HYDRA soldier enters the plane and continues smiling. Back at , Tony tells his story to and in the . He tells his friend that he fought three robots plus men in robotic suits. Rhodey says he would have watched it on the news, but Pepper wouldn't let him. Tony jokes that Pepper never watches. She retorts that she always knows they end with him being late for his meetings. Tony gets out of the armor and walks to the door. Rhodey calls out to him saying that he doesn't have to fight alone. He stops in the doorway, looks back, and asks what he means. Rhodey says he doesn't have to carry the burden of confronting S.H.I.E.L.D. robots, and supervillains all by himself. Tony says that it has to. He states that those two are always there for him. But he walks out the room and wonders who would possibly help him do it. Rhodey and Pepper follow leaving the by itself in the dark. The three leave and the doors close leaving the armor in complete darkness. TO BE CONTINUED... Quotes "JARVIS, make me a note. Remind me never to wake up in the morning. Ever again." "'Noted, sir." :-'''Iron Man' and JARIVS "This is your last warning. Stand down." "Unless you guys are here to thank me for doing your job for you, I'm not in the mood for this." "You'll need to come with us, Iron Man." "I don't think so." :-'Mandroids' and Iron Man "Alert: seven components of the Mandroid armor are derived from Stark Industries technology." :-'JARVIS' "That's a nice armor you got there? Who's your tailor?" :-'Iron Man' "Director Fury, Iron Man just scanned the Mandroid armor. Why would he do that?" "Call him back. Tell the Mandroids to stand down. We did not come here to fight Iron Man." "Sir!" "DO IT!" :-'Maria Hill' and Nick Fury "Where did you get that armor?" "Back away." "Warning!" "Where did you get that arm...LOOK OUT!" "Open fire!" :-'Iron Man', Mandroids, and JARIVS "You wanna explain this, Fury? You stole my tech." :-'Iron Man' "Tony Stark. Step away from Director Fury, now. You are under arrest. If he moves, open fire." "Stand down." "Bur sir, he attacked the Mandroid unit." "He saved them, Maria. And in case you forgot, he saved the United Nations from HYDRA while we were on a wild goose chase. So stand. Down." :-'Maria Hill' and Nick Fury "You used my inventions to make war machines." "Come on, Stark. You've been selling us weapons and technology for years. We just modified what you gave us." "Modified, try twisted. You twisted what I made. And then you let it leak to HYDRA!" "Come again!?" "S.H.I.E.L.D. got hacked, Fury, and you know it. Those HYDRA Dreadnaughts are about two degrees off your Mandroids." :-'Iron Man' and Nick Fury "Those Mandroids will save lives, Stark. That's what S.H.I.E.L.D. does. When you withhold resources from us, you're just given the advantage to groups like HYDRA." "You're not getting this, are you? Weapons don't solve problems. They only make problems worse." "Wake up. How exactly do you think our problems are going to get worse? You've seen what's out there. The tech HYDRA's got, supervillains coming out of the woodwork, monsters like the Hulk. We need Tony Stark more than we need some armored vigilante. You can't do this alone. You're only one man!" "One of me is more than enough." :-'Maria Hill', Iron Man, and Nick Fury "Do you really wanna go down this road, Fury?" :-'Iron Man' "By the way, there's about three dozen unconscious HYDRA agents waiting for you down there. No need to thank me." :-'Iron Man' "Sir, I..." "HYDRA got into our systems. We got a leak. Find it, and plug it." "Yes, sir." "And get me the Black Widow." :-'Maria Hill' and Nick Fury "I'm not gonna lie to you, Rhodey. There were three robots this time, and guys and robot suits." "I tried to watch it on TV, but Pepper wouldn't let me." "She never watches." "I don't need to. I already know you're going to be late for your meetings." :-'Tony Stark', James Rhodes, and Pepper Potts "You don't have to do this alone, you know." "Do what?" "All this. Taking on S.H.I.E.L.D., giant robots, supervillains. The whole world doesn't have to rest on your shoulders." "Yeah, it does. I mean, I know you guys are always there for me. But against this, who's gonna help me?" :-'James Rhodes' and Tony Stark Trivia *In the Armor Wars, Iron Man confronts and defeats the Mandroids for using his technology. *In his armor, Iron Man stands about half a foot taller than Nick Fury. *Iron Man says that Nick Fury used his technology to make war machines. War Machine is the superhero name of Tony Stark's friend James Rhodes. Goofs *Five Mandroids confronted Iron Man in but six appear at the beginning of this micro-episode. *Iron Man could have offered a warning to the Mandroids that could have eliminated much confusion. *The hole that Iron Man creates in the Helicarrier disappears after he enters. Continuity *In it is revealed that Black Widow works for HYDRA and is likely the source of the leak. In it is revealed that she is working as a double agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. the whole time, possibly having been ordered by Fury to leak the information in an effort to motivated Tony Stark into helping them. *So far, the last appearance of the Mandroids. Background First aired online on September 27, 2010 and October 12, 2010 for television. This micro-episode along with , , and were combined into the full length episode , which aired October 24, 2010. Video } External Links *Episode at Marvel *TV.com Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episodes